Be my Valentine Twerp
by hoagie
Summary: Timmy's not the only one who's had a bad Valentine's day. One shot


Well here's my Valentine's day Timmy/Vicky story that I didn't finish till half a month after the day.

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner watched in agony as the clock on the wall seemed to have stopped cold. Normally math class could never pass fast enough for Timmy but today on Valentine's Day it was even worse. Lunch was next period and he knew there would be a line for all the other guys asking Trixie to be their valentine. Timmy wanted to make it to the cafeteria before the line became too large, but since there was still fifteen minutes left in his current class he resigned himself to waiting till it was over.<p>

Looking down to his desk Timmy saw a loose leaf paper with two fairies drawn on it. One fairy had a large curl atop its head and was completely still as a child's doodle should be, the other fairy who wore a tie was moving rapidly back and forth on his two dimensional plane. The fairy with the tie noticed Timmy looking down at him and a speech bubble appeared by his head, the words "Hi, Timmy" appeared in the bubble. The female fairy who had been stark still buried her head in her hands upon seeing how unconcerned her compatriot was about remaining unnoticed by the other humans in the room. Timmy smiled and drew a pie next to Cosmo, who immediately recognized his god child's drawing and began devouring it.

**Vicky**

She liked to pretend it meant nothing to her, but Vicky knew that deep down it hurt. Another valentine's day had come and the infamous Icky Vicky was ignored by every male in her high school. Now in her senior year of high school she knew this was the final time she'd have to endure the embarrassment of being alone on Valentines' day but it was small consolation. The last and only relationship Vicky had ever had was with Ricky, the only person she ever met that was more sadistic than her; he proved it by stealing from her and leaving her for a "girl" with more money.

She knew that it was her attitude and her heartless actions that kept sane males from desiring her. Vicky had tried changing the way she acted and it had almost worked with Winston Dunsworth the English exchange student, but in the end her true self shined through and Dunsworth interest in her evaporated. After that Vicky gave up on changing herself and decided to wait for a boy that was interested in the real her, two years later that policy had gotten old.

It wasn't just the opposite sex either, Vicky had no girlfriends as well, she had no one to confide in, and no one to give or receive support from. It saddened her deeply to realize that even the most helpless and socially inept kids in school had at least one or two friends amongst their own gender.

When she thought about it, the closest thing to a friend she had was Timmy Turner. She couldn't say why she teased him so much; she knew that she didn't actually hate him. Vicky had even tried to defend him from what they had both believed to be the abominable snowmen at the time. Later when they had found the supposed yeti was an overdressed but attractive male, Vicky blamed Timmy for "rescuing" her from him. In hindsight she saw that it was anything but fair to blame Timmy, though she would never admit it to him. Vicky knew that Timmy didn't deserve any of the crap she gave him but she couldn't help it, picking on him was so much fun.

**Timmy **

Lunch time had come and Timmy found himself in line with twenty other would be suitors. By the time Timmy had made it to the cafeteria there were about ten guys in line already and another ten or so had lined up behind him. Timmy had thought that it wouldn't take too long since he was in the middle of the pack, but five minutes had passed and the gift bag Timmy was holding was only getting heavier. He knew that fairy magic couldn't make someone love him, but that didn't mean he couldn't wish for some shockingly expensive gifts to give.

After another agonizing wait Timmy's turn had finally come. Trixie was seated in her usual lunch table along with the most popular kids in Dimmsdale Jr. High. The hulking bodyguard that always accompanied the popular circle looked down on Timmy suspiciously, making Timmy feel unwelcome before he spoke a word.

Timmy placed his bag of gifts onto the table and spoke. "Hi, Trixie"

Trixie turned and looked at Timmy, a confused look was on her face like she was trying to remember something. The confused look was replaced by one of exhilaration as if she had an epiphany. "Hello, Tommy" Despite his admiration of her, Timmy was angered that she still didn't know his name. Trixie grabbed hold of the gift bag Timmy had given her and slid it into a large pile of gifts she had already been given. Trixie hadn't even bothered to look inside the bag and see what Timmy had given her. Looking up from her pile of tribute, Trixie shouted "next!" completely ignoring Timmy's presence.

This slap in the face was Timmy's queue to leave and he walked away with his heart broke, wondering why he was still trying to impress her. Timmy found his green backpack and pink lunchbox at his customary lunch table where Chester and A.J were seated.

Chester noticed his friend sitting down. "Shot down again, Timmy?"

In a sullen tone Timmy responded "Yeah, she never notices me. I don't know why I even try anymore."

A.J chimed in "Well, know you know how Tootie feels."

"What?" Timmy asked. Chester spoke up again. "Dude its Valentine's Day and Tootie hasn't spoken to you once. Don't you think that's a little unusual?"

Timmy replied "To be honest I haven't thought about her at all today."

A.J spoke up again "And that's why she's given up on wining you over."

Timmy hung his head, the girl of his dreams was still ignoring him and the girl who had always adored him had finally moved on. It was hard for him to imagine how his ego could be damaged further or how this day could get any worse. All Timmy wanted to do was go home and watch T.V or something, anything that would take his mind off the horrible holiday that was valentine's day.

**Vicky**

When the most miserable school day of the year ended for Vicky she headed home. Vicky was in a particularly bad mood even for her, although it was a more depressed mood than an angry one. Thinking she could vent some negative emotions on Tootie, Vicky continued home till she remembered that the Turners usually went out on Valentine's Day which meant they needed het to watch the twerp.

Vicky took out her phone and checked her voice mail; sure enough there was a message from Mrs. Turner asking Vicky to call her back. Vicky knew that Mrs. Turner wanted her to babysit Timmy. She didn't much feel like it today, but Vicky wanted to stay on the Turners good side. Mr. and Mrs. Turner paid her well more than anyone else would to watch their child for just a couple of hours. Vicky dialed Mrs. Turner number who picked up almost immediately.

"Vicky, thank goodness. We really need you to watch Timmy today. I'd hate to ask you to cancel any plans you had today."

This comment irritated Vicky, though she wouldn't say it. "Please Vicky, were really in a jam here. We'll pay you triple your normal rate."

If anyone had been watching Vicky conversing on her phone they would have seen dollar signs in her eyes. Vicky really didn't want to deal with the twerp but her capitalistic nature couldn't say no to such a large sum of cash. Answering in the preposterously happy tone she reserved for the Turners Vicky said

"Of course Mrs. Turner I always love to watch Timmy."

"Thank you so much Vicky, just be sure to be at the house by 4:30." And with that Mrs. Turner hung up.

While Vicky's overall opinion of Timmy's parents was positive, thanks in large part to the stupidly large amount of money they paid her, she had to say they really weren't attentive enough to Timmy. It seemed like they left Timmy with her almost every day. They didn't appear to be very smart either since Timmy had been complaining about Vicky to them since he was eight and yet they kept hiring her. Vicky shrugged when she realized their stupidity was her financial gain plus she always got a kick out of screwing with Timmy, though she couldn't say she felt like it today.

**Timmy **

The turn of a key moved the deadbolt from the door frame and Timmy let himself into his home. He found a note waiting for him on his kitchen table. Timmy could tell by the neat handwriting that it was written by his mother. "Sweetie, your father and I will be gone for the night. Vicky will be over to watch you by 4:30." Timmy stopped reading when he found out that Vicky would be coming to his house soon.

After being rejected by Trixie yet again he would have to deal with Vicky's "care" today. Sarcastically Timmy remarked to himself "Great, of course that's how this day would end."

Cosmo and Wanda who had been masquerading as flies on resting on Timmy's shoulder appeared in their natural form floating at head level.

"What's wrong sport" Timmy responded "Nothing it's just that my parents hired the most evil babysitter on the west coast to watch over me."

Wanda spoke in turn "Oh, come on she's not that bad and I don't think she would like hearing you call her evil."

Cosmo who had been amusing himself by staring at a Canadian quarter he had found, spoke up. "Actually that most evil babysitter on the west coast line was her idea. She even made business cards."

Cosmo poofed one of the cards before him and then handed it to his wife. Wanda looked the card over. There was a picture of Vicky laughing maniacally while children were slaving away at some menial task. Sure enough under the picture was the line the most evil babysitter on the west coast.

Wanda commented "Wow, she had it embossed and everything."

Disposing of the card, Wanda turned her attention towards Timmy. "Why would your parents hire someone who bills themselves as evil?"

Timmy buried his head in hands and spoke. "Their…their not a bright bunch."

"Well, we'll be here for you sport, so how bad can she be." Timmy looked at his Godparents, Wanda was looking at Timmy intently; Cosmo however had found another coin on the kitchen floor.

"I will name you Vinnie."

Timmy asked "Didn't you already have a coin you named? I think it was Phillip."

Cosmo looked at Timmy with tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to bring up painful memories." Cosmo cried uncontrollably for a few seconds before he poofed away.

Wanda remarked "Well I'll be here for you anyway."

Timmy walked over to his couch and sat down. He found the remote amongst the cushions and switched the screen on. Speaking to Wanda who had joined Timmy on the couch Timmy said. "Might as well watch some T.V before Vicky shows up and hijacks it from me."

**Vicky**

Vicky's mood had not improved since she left school; she had thought over why she was so alone in her life and realized that she had no one to blame but herself. This made her depressed; typically her reaction to someone making her sad was anger. Since it was her fault, she found she couldn't turn her sorrow to rage and was left in a depressed mood she couldn't shake.

Vicky walked the path up to the Turner house, she spent so much time there that it felt like a second home to her. On a normal day her head would be swimming with ways to antagonize the twerp, but today she found it hard to think of anything good let alone actually care. Thinking out loud she said. "Maybe I'll leave him alone today."

Vicky took out the house key the Turners had given her, she was going to insert the key but at the last second she tried the door. Sure enough it had been left unlocked. Timmy had the habit of never locking doors behind him, they lived in a pretty upscale neighborhood but it still seemed careless.

Vicky found Timmy watching T.V inside. He turned to face her for a brief moment and then returned his attention to the screen. "You, know twerp you should really learn to lock your door."

Without bothering to look at her Timmy responded. "What's the point? The only person I'd want to keep out of the house is you and you have a key."

Vicky was a little surprised by Timmy's remark. She usually had to antagonize him for a little while before Timmy would turn mean and insult her. Vicky sat down on the couch next to Timmy.

"I'll let that comment slide twerp, but only because I don't feel like hurting my hands against your thick skull."

Timmy stood up from the couch almost as soon as she sat down, Vicky used to take control of the T.V by force, so Timmy had learned to give it up without a fight and seclude himself in his room.

"Going upstairs twerp?"

Timmy replied simply with "Yeah" his voice was weak and he clearly wasn't in a good mood. Vicky watched Timmy ascend the stairs into his room and close the door behind him. It wasn't until Timmy's bedroom door was shut that Vicky realized that she didn't feel like being alone, right now she just wanted to talk to someone even if it was the twerp.

**Timmy **

An enormous and overstuffed couch sat across an equally large flat screen T.V in Timmy Turner's room. The HD screen sat atop an entertainment center crammed full of the latest video game consoles and hundreds of video game cases. Most would question how an adolescent boy obtained such an expensive setup, but Mr. and Mrs. Turner weren't most people. Much to Timmy's relief his parents stopped questioning how he acquired such expensive things years ago.

Timmy sat down on his couch, grabbed a controller and pressed a button in the middle of the controller. One of his consoles hummed to life and the start up sounds and picture appeared on screen. Cosmo and Wanda who had poofed themselves up to Timmy's room when Vicky showed up, were now floating above Timmy's head. This had become a routine for Timmy, when Vicky showed up Timmy would hideaway in his room.

When he was younger he had tried this, but Vicky usually forced her way into his room and tortured him anyway. As he got older he found that in many ways Vicky had mellowed out. She still teased him and forced him to do chores occasionally, but she was willing to ignore him if nothing needed to be done. It had gotten to the point where being around her was actually tolerable, except now that Timmy was getting older he had a new reason to avoid Vicky. Being near her made Timmy nervous, not because he feared she would hurt him, but because as Timmy matured he realized that the older girl that "babysat" him every week wasn't as icky as the song would have you believe. Timmy found that Vicky befuddled him in much the same way Trixie did. The last thing Timmy wanted to happen was for Vicky to learn of the effect she was having on him. That was why he hid away from her in his room and much to his luck Vicky was content to leave him alone in recent times.

Timmy turned his attention to his T.V screen. The painful events of Timmy's day were forgotten as he lost himself in a world where getting shot multiple times somehow didn't kill you. Cosmo and Wanda watched their godson engage in a digital firefight, while Cosmo seemed quite amused by the game, Wanda grimaced while she watched Timmy play a game she was certain he was too young for.

Attempting to speak over the constant sound of gunshots and screaming, Wanda began. "Timmy, I don't think…" only to be interrupted by Cosmo midsentence.

"Oooh, Timmy shoot, the red barrel, shoot the barrel!" Timmy took Cosmo's advice and the screen was engulfed in fireballs. Cosmo and his godson screamed "Awesome!" in unison.

Wanda spoke again and this time she wasn't going to be shouted over. "Timmy, don't you think you're a little young for this game?"

Timmy responded "Nah, I don't think so."

Wanda continued "How did you get this game anyway I don't remember you wishing for it?"

With a good deal of hesitation in his voice Timmy said. "I might have asked Cosmo while you were gone."

"Oh, really" said Wanda as she starred daggers at her husband. Cosmo returned a nervous smile while he cowered before her. Wanda was about to lay into him before she was interrupted again, this time by Timmy.

"You know Wanda since we're asking each other questions that the other person doesn't want to answer, I've got one for you guys."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged nervous glances, unsure of what their godchild would ask of them. "You guys are both over ten thousand years old right?"

Wanda responded "right." "Then how do you guys have American accents, I mean the United States isn't even three hundred years old, how could you guys possibly have American accents?"

Cosmo and Wanda let out a collective "umm" until there was a knock on Timmy's door. Cosmo and Wanda took advantage of the warning and poofed to their fishbowl. Timmy paused his game and asked "Who's there?"

"It's Vicky you idiot, who else would it be?"

Knowing that if Vicky wanted in there was nothing he could say to prevent it, Timmy said "Come in" Timmy thought it was strange that Vicky would extend the courtesy of knocking before she entered his room, she never had before.

**Vicky **

Vicky typically never respected Timmy's privacy, but he was getting older and she didn't want to walk in on him doing what boys his age were liable to do when they thought they were alone. She could hear the noises of a video game or movie coming from inside his room, but Vicky who knew a thing or two about deceitfulness knew better than to test what could be a cover.

Vicky knocked on his door a few seconds passed before she heard Timmy ask "who's there?"

"It's Vicky you idiot who else would it be?"

"Come in" she heard him say, there was definite apprehension in his voice. Vicky opened the door and found Timmy sitting on a couch in front of a large T.V. The couch Timmy was seated in was large and looked comfortable, so Vicky decided to sit down as well. Timmy watched her stroll from the doorway to the couch. The look in his eyes clearly conveyed that he was uncomfortable with Vicky being in his room. Vicky sat down, taking care not to sit too close to the twerp.

While he was still looking at her Timmy asked "Is there anything you need Vicky?"

"There's nothing good on T.V, and I'm bored, I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh" Timmy replied clearly confused by Vicky's sudden interest in him. Timmy returned his focus to his game and Vicky watched him play in an awkward silence. Vicky had never much cared for video games, but that's not to say she didn't have respect for the more violent ones as Vicky was anything but peaceful herself.

The game Timmy was playing put him in control of a soldier who seemed to be able to slow time. The onscreen character leaned around a corner and exchanged shots with a group of masked soldiers. With the press of a button the screen was tinted red and everything in the game world slowed down. The player character came out from cover firing the whole time, the masked soldiers didn't seem able to keep up and a distorted and drawn out voice shouted "He's too fast!"

The slow motion firefight was interrupted when a little girl with long black hair and a red dress appeared. The little girl pointed towards the group of enemy soldiers who were engulfed in some strange energy, within seconds the men were reduced to skeletons.

Seeing the violence the little girl had caused, Vicky exclaimed "I like this game!"

In a voice with a little too much attitude for Vicky's liking Timmy responded "Yeah, I'm not surprised by that."

After his snide remark Timmy returned his attention to the game and the awkward silence between them returned. This disappointed Vicky as she really just wanted to talk but she couldn't seem to get his attention. The depressed mood that had been plaguing her all day only got worse because she couldn't get a twelve year old boy interested in her. While Vicky hadn't felt like torturing or teasing him earlier, his indifference to her was changing that.

With a good bit of sarcasm in her voice Vicky, remarked "You're so talkative Timmy."

Timmy paused his game and turned to face Vicky. "Vicky, what the hell do you want? Why can't we just ignore each other like we normally do anymore?"

This outburst was something of a surprise to Vicky, not that she showed it, she had stared at him stoically the whole time he was yelling at her. Vicky noted that he had erupted from out of nowhere like when she had first entered the house. This behavior was unusual for Timmy; Vicky generally had to screw with him for a while before he'd snap at her.

"What's your problem twerp?"

In a much calmer tone Timmy replied. "Nothing, it's just that I've had a bad day."

Seeing a potential topic for conversation Vicky pressed him on it. "Want to talk about it?"

With a confused expression on his face, Timmy asked "Why would I tell you about the embarrassment I suffered today?"

Without thinking it through Vicky said "Who would I tell?"

She hadn't meant it, but her question was an admission to both of them that Vicky had no friends. Whether her comment reassured him or made him feel guilty so that the felt obligated to share, Vicky couldn't say but she listened as Timmy recalled his day to her. It was the only time Vicky could remember where someone else had confided in her.

"Well since today is Valentine's Day I tried and failed to win over the girl I liked…"

"Trixie Tang" Vicky guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Timmy questioned.

"I think you forget who my little sister is Timmy."

"Right, well speaking of your sister, she seems to have given up on me. I always used to find her annoying, but I would be lying if I didn't say her advances were an ego boost. So now I feel like a loser and since I was stupid enough to tell you this you can make fun of me all you want."

Vicky was left in an odd spot, she actually felt a little sorry for Timmy, she even thought he was cute when he all sulky like this, but Vicky was irritated that Timmy had assumed she'd insult him for opening up to her. She reasoned that normally he would be right, but today was different. Timmy's assumption fueled a growing desire to return to her normal Timmy torturing ways. A devilish grin grew on Vicky's face as she thought of a new way to screw with the twerp's head, in the honor of Valatie's day; Vicky would try something a little weird.

Without warning Vicky snatched the controller from Timmy's hands and tossed it to the floor. Timmy turned to protest but was halted when Vicky moved across the couch and straddled him with each of her legs falling to his sides. Vicky had never been so close to Timmy before without intending to hurt him, the situation was awkward for the both of them but the uneasy look on Timmy's face was worth it to Vicky.

His voice weaker than ever Timmy asked "Vicky, why are you doing this?"

Moving her face closer to his, Vicky spoke in a startlingly soothing voice. "You're not the only one who had a shitty Valentine's Day twerp."

"So" Timmy stammered.

"So" Vicky continued. "We both have no one else to be with today."

His face beet red Timmy asked "What are you saying?" Vicky's grin grew wider at seeing just how embarrassed she had made him.

"What I'm saying is that I want you to be my Valentine twerp."

Timmy lowered his head to avoid looking her in the eyes. Vicky questioned if she had gone too far, but at the same time she couldn't deny the thrill she felt from teasing Timmy, plus there was something else about her current situation she liked though she couldn't say what. Leaning further forward and bringing their bodies together, Vicky found she could whisper into Timmy's ear.

"So, what's it gonna be twerp? Do you want me as your Valentine, yes or no?"

Her inquiry finished Vicky leaned back so that she could look at Timmy, apparently no longer so mortified Timmy looked back up at Vicky. The proximity of their faces made Timmy's blue eyes loom larger and much to Vicky's surprise she felt her heart flutter as she stared into his eyes awaiting his response.

"Yes" was all he said as he looked right back at her.

Timmy's answer was a greater shock to Vicky than the effect he was beginning to have on her. He wasn't supposed to have said that, he was supposed to say no, to beg her to get off him. Now Vicky was the one who felt embarrassed, the twerp had either called her bluff or he really wanted affection from the girl who had tormented him for so long. Vicky had two choices; end the awkward encounter that she probably shouldn't have started in the first pace or prove to Timmy that she was serious. To Vicky backing down and showing weakness to the twerp was unacceptable. If Timmy had in fact called her out on her lie, then continuing would be the best way to torture him, plus Vicky was beginning to feel a desire to give the twerp the affection he asked for, regardless of whether it was out of spite or not.

Since they were all ready so close together, Vicky only had to move her head forward an inch or two before their lips met. The kiss that was only supposed to be a peck turned into something more as neither Vicky nor Timmy seemed willing to break the kiss. Vicky was blown away by the intensity of their embrace and the rush of emotion kissing the twerp gave her. After what felt like an eternity Vicky broke the kiss. Both stared into the eyes of the other. Neither appeared willing to admit that what just happened was a release of the pent up emotion they felt for each other.

Vicky moved a hand up to Timmy's face and caressed him. "That bitch, Trixie doesn't know what she's missing." This brought a smile to Timmy's face even though he was blushing again.

The ridiculous booming voice of Timmy's father called out from the first floor. "Timmy, Vicky were back."

Vicky got off of Timmy nervously as she didn't want the Turners to find her in such a compromising position with their son. After walking to the door of Timmy's room and opening it, Vicky halted.

Turning around she looked back at Timmy, in a strangely nervous tone that sounded alien coming from her, Vicky said "See ya later twerp."

Before she left his room and headed downstairs to greet the Turners.

**Timmy**

Vicky had left but Timmy was still staring at the spot where she had stood. His godparents had reappeared and were desperately trying to speak with him, but Timmy was lost in a world of his own thoughts. He didn't know why Vicky had done it or why he said yes, but he knew that things between them had changed. The next time he saw her would be awkward but he didn't care, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
